


The Bow Tie

by Quaggy



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 07, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small moment that can explain how you get from The Al Smith Diner to The Wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bow Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 4, 2006. My first fanfic, so I still have great affection for it. (Good grief, I've been writing fic for almost a decade!)

The limos were leaving in a few minutes, but he was still standing in front of the mirror, attempting to tie his bow tie with the intensity of a child. She hesitated at the doorway, afraid to slip back into their former roles.

“Want some help?” she finally relented, stepping into the room. He spared her the briefest of glances.

“No.” 

If his tone had been hostile or dismissive, she would turned on her heel, but he had simply been succinct, his concentration still on his bow tie. With a growl of frustration, he ripped out the knot and started again.

“Here. Let me help,” she said approaching him. He shrugged her off, like a child would the interference of an adult.

“I can do it myself, Donna,” he replied with a touch of irritation. “It just takes me a couple of tries.”

“Josh, I don’t think it would look good if the Congressman was late because his Campaign Manager was having problems with his wardrobe,” she sighed, turning him to face her as he continued to struggle with his tie.

“Stop it. Hold still,” she commanded as she slapped his hands away. She had his bow tie in place within seconds. She hesitated, afraid to look him in the face. Afraid to see his knowing smirk. Afraid to have another angry clash of words. But she was through living in his shadow. She raised her chin in defiance and looked him square in the face.

He look back, wary and afraid… of her. What had she ever done to have him look at her like that? He looked at her as if she could crush his heart with a stray glance. He looked at her as if she already had. She was undone. She had always thought she was the one who was powerless. His eyes told a different story.

But before either could speak, an intern was there to ferry them to the limos and the moment was lost. But not forgotten.


End file.
